This invention relates to the protection of vehicles and structures from damaging impact by hail or other falling objects. Large hailstones can reach high velocities and deliver destructive energy to vehicles, buildings or livestock. For example, a hailstone 10 cm (4 inches) in diameter falls at a speed of 40 meters per second (88 miles per hour) and has a kinetic energy of about 375 kg-m/sec.sup.2 (8450 ft-lb/sec.sup.2). Smaller hailstones fall more slowly and carry less kinetic energy, but meteorologists consider any hailstone more than 1.9 cm (0.75 inch) in diameter as large enough to cause serious injury or damage. In 1991, U.S. property damage from hail was estimated at $412 million.
Vehicle covers for protection from sun, rain, and snow are well known. However, covers using ordinary textiles are incapable of resisting the impact of large hail. Existing vehicle covers for hail protection either require inflation to form pneumatic cushions, or they are thick, heavy and relatively inflexible. Therefore, there is a need for a protective cover that is strong enough to resist the impact of large hailstones, while, at the same time, is light weight, easily stored, and quickly and easily deployed.